Dragon
Dragon, born Neoto change Rossto change is one of the protagonist of G.O.D and the main protagonist of the story. He is a student who very rarely attends school due to what he calls his "extracurricular activities", which is his gang. Although he rarely goes to school, he is seen to be very smart and really good at taking tests. He had a natural fighting talent even before he knew about being a Gideon or Ruh. Special Traits/Ruh Dragon has a talent for fighting. Although he taught himself to fight by watching martial arts movies, he was still proficient enough in martial arts to fight off multiple people at once before he started his Ruh training. Through his rigorous self-training, he has become quite sturdy, able to take hits that would knock others out, including other Gideon. This talent is increased when learning Ruh. Being a mimic allows him to copy the Ruh of anyone whom he becomes familiar with, friend or foe, though it takes a lot of harsh training to learn how to use other Ruh. Dragon using his mimic ability was able to mimic his brother’s ability to view the strength or weakness of a group’s relationship,yet he cannot manipulate relationships like his brother. He was also able to use Joy’s agility and speed to a limited extent; and he was also taught to utilize Greg’s strength. The Ruh that he first learned (which everyone thought was his own) came from his father. It allows Dragon to persuade anyone to do anything he says so long as he is touching them.After his touch, the persuasion usually stays until the task is finished, but it can be fought off by strong willed Gideons (or even Humans), or Gideon’s of a higher level. Appearance Dragon has long red hair that is dreadlocked and usually hanginf down framing his face. His eyes are big and brown though he he becomes mad or serious there is said to be anintense red fire to his eyes. He is a light skin African American with caramel brown skin. He is almost always joking around and laughing not taking things serious which shows as his face is always relaxed and stress free. He will sometimes place his hair into a ponytail when his hair starts to bug him. Though no matter how much his hair bugs him he would never cut it. He is seen wearing what he refers to as his “battle attire” underneathe his clothing at all times. This mostly consists of black colored tank top and loose black pants. When not fighting he can be found in all sorts of outfits. Though he always has on loose fitting black pants ans black combat boots. Whenever he fights he takes his shirt off ashe prefers to fight in just his tank top. It has been revailed that his tank top is heavier than normal and also can be used a bit like armor because of its wieghted nature. On his feet he almost always wears black combat boots. Personality Dragon is an outspoken and fun loving person. He is almost always seen smiling and joking and having fun. His face is usually bright with laughter and joy. There are times though when he is seen with a bored look on his face; it’s during these instances that he adopts a lazy and less energetic attitude toward everything. He is very flirtatious, though he is still very respectful to women. He also has another side to him that he shows when he is fighting. When fighting, He becomes much more of a conventional Gideon. He becomes more heartless and cruel when fighting, though not completely cruel and heartless. Dragon often times really cares about his opponent when fighting and rather has his enemy survive in order to challenge him again, although this will not stop him from killing if he needs too. He does not believe in killing an opponent who can no longer defend themselves. During these instances he adopts a condescending and cruel voice taunting his opponent saying they are not strong enough to deserve death from him. He does this hoping that it would entice them to train harder and come back stronger. He is known to be very charismatic when speaking being especially, excellent when it comes to making a person understand his way of thinking. For this reason, most people he meets end up becoming friends with him (a passive ability of his dad's charm); however, this does not seem to always be true, as he does have enemies. He is also known to fill his days with immense amounts of training to better his fighting ability. The training that he does is odd and usually done at even odder times of the day. For example, he would help his little sisters shopping, but instead of taking the bus or getting a ride, he will carry them both to and from the mall along with their bags. He will do just about anything if he sees that it would help him in his fighting and Ru. Tthis outlook often causes his friends much amusement as they think up odd ways to improve his Ruh. History TBA Ruh Techniques TBA Category:Gideon's Category:Characters